


The Savage King Meets Warrior Queen

by Mumia0813



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: What happens when the beserker meets his newest playmate in the world of the living?
Relationships: Zaraki Kenpachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my ffn account.
> 
> This was made in 2015 so it's pretty old. This was my very first bleach fanfiction id ever written that year. Ive come a long way since then😎😅
> 
> Another thing I don't own bleach...just my plot and oc character

It was just another boring afternoon for Squad 11's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Now that his only source of amusement and entertainment is out doing patrol duties he was beyond bored. His Lieutenant was off running around. He tried to get others squads to "play" with him but they hastily refused, they knew Kenpachi's kind of play. So with nothing else to do, no summons from the Bald-headed, eye-squinting Elder Captain, he decided to visit the old blowhard and request permission to go into the World of the Living.

He secretly hoped he'd run into Ichigo Kurosaki there. Flash stepping was annoying to use to the 11th squad captain but it was the fastest way of traveling if he wants to get permission. His Lieutenant and adopted daughter, Yachiru suddenly came free falling out of nowhere and ever so gracefully perched on her captain's left shoulder with a huge smile on her child-like face. Kenpachi gave a small smile for the only one who'd keep him calm was his Lieutenant.

"Hey, Kenny-san...whats the big hurry?" Yachiru chimed when Kenpachi finally made it to the inner walls of HQ.

"I'm getting permission to go into the World of the Living."

"Eh!? is Kenny-San going to look for ichigo and ask him to play with Kenny-San?"

"That's the plan..." Kenpachi gave a savage grin and Yachiru giggled.

Inside HQ, Kenpachi purposely made his way to the meeting hall and opened the huge wood and brass double-doors. And behold there he was. sitting behind his mahogany desk with his lieutenant ever so obediently stationed beside him. without looking up, the Elder Captain spoke in a calm yet firm voice.

"Hello Zaraki Kenpachi, you only show up here if you and the other captains were summoned for an important meeting or you want to make a request...let me guess, you want permission to go into the World of the Living and seek out Ichigo to relieve your boredom. am i correct?

"yea." Kenpachi replied in a bored and annoyed tone.

"Can he sir!?" chimed his lieutenant who left her perch upon arrival and stood confidently by her captain.

"Hmm..." the Elder Captain stroked his aged beard as he debated to whether to grant it or not. He got complaints from the other squads about Kenpachi chasing them down and ordering them to play with him. Kenpachi grew agitated then angry for this was the precise tactic that the Elder Captain used whenever it came to Kenpachi's request. Yachiru gave a baby-face pout as she waited for the verdict.

"I'll grant you permission on one condition."

"...?" Kenpachi had to hide his glee from peeking as he waited for the Old man to finished talking.

"I'll allow it but you have to complete your paper work when you get back and turn it in understand?"

"yes sir!" Kenpachi and Yachiru responded and turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, don't do too much damage in that world."

"I'll try not too."

Both left the meeting hall and Kenpachi veered right going towards the massive cylinder pillars that gave the view of Soul Society. Yachiru was chatting away about what they were going to do once there.

"Your not going."

"...OK" She replied and leaped through the pillars and vanished from site. Kenpachi followed suit and walked through the streets until he found a suitable spot to open the door to the human world. using the key that all squads where required to carry when doing mission in the human world, he thrust it into the air and space before him and turned it. There was a satisfying click and the dimensional doorway appeared and opened. A Hell Butterfly came fluttering up to the eager captain and hovered about. With this, Kenpachi was reassured that the Sweeper had passed through. He didn't have a pacific destination in mind only that it was a place where he'll never get bored or at least entertained. maybe he'll run into that orange-hair substitute soul reaper. with that thought in mind Kenpachi waltz right on through the door with a smile on his scarred face.

**WORLD OF THE LIVING**

Running for her life was a woman about 6'0, slender with curves yet she was built like a warrior, an Amazon. Covered in black blood from head to toe, she ran to escape her captures. The woman had long black hair that spiked up in the back with tiny chimes tightly tied at each strand and yellow eyes. her face was perfectly an oval shaped with almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, and yellowish cornea while her pupils a wide slits like a cat or a snake. In her hands she wield two twin katana that were also smothered in black blood. The reason why she was running away armed was because she was told too. Her close friend stayed behind to buy her time, though she wanted to stay and help, she was mentally powerless. In her current state she'd only be in the way and get both of them killed.

As she ran the thoughts of what transpired before was that she met this pink-haired flamboyant man with good taste in music and they got to talking and before she knew it she was captivated by his charm. the rest of the memories were a bit hazy. they shared a drink at a local bar and they had their first kiss. it was after that kiss that the woman was seeing doubles and then darkness. Shaking her head back to her now new current dilemma she picked up noises from behind her and on both sides of her. those things with skulls like masks and hideous bodies frighten her. She stumbled and fell into a clearing and for a quick second to take a quick and short break. those monsters where cloaked in the shadows watching her and this tactic reminded her of her training with her late grandfather who had taught her the ways of the sword. She tried to calm her racing heart and in doing so made her release her untrained chi. A rustle in the grass and the sudden gust of wind made her snap to attention. She got up stiffly and tiredly to her feet and that was when those masked monster attacked.

Her last thought as she did her best to defend herself was that if she was to die this night at least she could bring these hideous creatures with her. Not too far off from her location was Kenpachi, who was moving so swiftly that to the trained eyes he looked to be floating but to others he looked like a a white apparition sailing across the ground. He felt that spiritual pressure and it excited him that upon first feel he hastily rushed to the source.

'Could it be ichigo? no, this one feel different...' He grinned like a madman at the prospect of finding a new playmate. he made it to the location and what he thought he saw was a male fighting off multitudes of Hollows but when said male turned to fend off another attack Kenpachi got an eyeful of exposed flesh. the woman was fighting like she abandon all reason and the instinct to survive or die trying was in full effect by the way her face was a blank cruel mask of a survivor.

"Interesting..." Kenpachi mused as he watched from the sidelines and observed this woman. He notice her wounds were fatal but she kept on fighting and receiving more new wounds like Kenpachi does when he "plays" with Ichigo. Kenpachi could tell and feel that her spiritual pressure was slowly ebbing away and she was on the verge of collapsing. Disappointed, Kenpachi walked unto the playing field. The woman was unaware of the new arrivals for her focus was becoming fuzzy and her body couldn't take anymore blood lost.

she knew she wouldn't survive the next wave of attacks and she over taxed her exhausted body to its limits. her vision started to fade.

'Isn't there anyone who will save me?' she thought before collapsing on the spot. a figure of a man dressed in a white with tattered hems on the ends and black clothes underneath came into her fading field of vision and she willed herself to stay focus and use this time to recuperate but there was no need her prayers were answered as she dimly watched her savior cut through the monsters like they were paper with his sharp ragged sword. when the last of the monsters were dispatched the man approached her.

"You did well, rest now."

The voice was rough and commanding but there was a gentleness in it. she complied to the command and let the darkness take her. Kenpachi looked at the woman on the ground and noted that her blades were held firmly still in her hands. She didnt move an inch when he nudged her with his foot. He knew he should just leave her but after watching her fight and feeling her spiritual pressure he hate to admit that he was actually starting to developed a crush on her.

Sighing, he reached down and picked her up. though she was covered in blood Kenpachi was surprise by her appearance now that he was holding her up close. throwing her over one shoulder he opened the doorway back to Soul Society and just like before, a hell butterfly came out and that gave Kenpachi the ok to proceed. One thought crossed his mind, how was he gonna explain this to the Elder Captain.


	2. Waking to in Soul Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She awakes

The whole place was buzzing with the news of Captain Kenpachi returning with an injured, half-dead woman. Squad 4 took the woman back to their barracks for immediate medical treatment. Kenpachi was soon then summoned to the Elder Captain and the 11th Captain was dreading the fact that he'll be reprimanded for this though this time he didn't cause any trouble in the World of the Living. what seemed like hours, Kenpachi kept his end of the deal he finished his paperwork he was ignoring for the longest and had one of his underlings turn it in.

He was eager to see the mysterious woman who swayed his heart and as he got up fast he left the new paperwork that was brought in and quickly strolled to the squad 4's barracks. they didn't barred his way, for their Captain was present and she let him through. walking behind her he ignored the looks of awe and fear from her squad and the whispers as to why the Squad 11's Beserker was visiting.

"She's in this room, though she's hasn't woken up her wounds are healed. though scarred...id figured you'd showed up to check in on her..."

"..." was all Kenpachi had to say. he hated coming to this place for their captain was sharp and she didn't miss much about what was going on around her or specifically whats going around those she knew.

"So tell me, who is this woman?" There was a sly curiosity in her voice that Kenpachi couldn't help but not notice.

"some woman who was fending off hordes of Hollows." he let a pleased grin form on his thin lips as he thought back to the fight he'd witness.

"Is that so?" she giggled at Kenpachi's reaction. Kenpachi ignored her and walked right into the room and took a seat next to the stiff futon that served as a bed for the comatose woman. His facial expression soften as he got a careful look of his new "playmate". Though asleep she had scars to rival his even the nasty looking one going across both her two eyes.

In a sick twisted way she was Beautiful and as much as Kenpachi hate to admit such things this warrior fit the profile of a woman worthy to keep him from getting bored. Reaching out he gently smoothed back a lock of her hair from her face and the tiny bells in her hair gave a soft jingle. She looked like a female version of himself but way more beautiful and sexier, he briefly thought how her lips would taste and how good she'll feel being underneath-. Kenpachi paused and shook his head as to where his train of thought was headed.

He was aware of his pink-haired Lieutenant presence and heard her snicker. looking up at her knowing smile he gave one of his own and continued to stroke the mysterious woman's face as if they were already well acquainted. Yachiru eyed her adoptive father and captain and tried to keep the outburst from exploding from her small mouth but she couldn't help it, she never seen this side of Kenny-Chan and she liked it even if she was a bit jealous of this woman who resembled her captain but as long as her captain was happy she was too. she'd always wanted a mother.

"Kenny-Chan is in love!" she announced and then giggled as her words echoed through out the barracks. those within hearing range or present were either cheering or snickering. Kenpachi felt his face redden and he got up quickly and left. he even ignored the female captain who was just slightly inside the room. he didn't deny the truth but nobody needed to know that he had an even softer side.

He stopped at his barracks and place a big and broad hand against the stone wall and hung his head. When he was touching the woman, he felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her lush lips well more like devour her mouth and wake her up like in the human fairy tales Yachiru wanted him to read. How would she react? possibly attack him and try to kill him. That thought made him grin and he felt his body harden in anticipation when she wakes up.

**Mysterious Woman's POV**

"Are you waking up, miss lady?" A child like voice invaded the darkness that the woman's eyes immediately snapped opened and the first sight she saw was pink and her body automatically tensed up. She swung her arm at the pink thing and it vanished from sight. that moment made the woman get up and she looked around her. Where was she, and where was her swords?

"Yep, you are indeed awake!" there it was, that voice again and the woman looked to her right. there standing unfazed was a pink haired little girl that woke her up. waking up in an unknown place the woman felt trapped and it brought back the horrid memories that she wanted to forget.

**Yachiru POV**

"Hello!?" Yachiru chimed playfully getting the woman's attention and all she felt rising from the woman was the need to kill. She had to grinned for the woman was indeed like her captain and she hoped she'd have someone to play with. the woman attacked so fast that Yachiru was shocked at her speed but the little lieutenant had years and years of training to get where she was. She dodged the hand that came at her like claws and kept dodging as she avoided a close call of the other hand. the attack was relentless and she was having so much fun that she was completely unaware that her captain had returned and was watching.

**Kenpachi's POV**

"Oh, Kenny-Chan she's awake!" Yachiru put a distance between her and the enraged woman and acknowledge her captain.

Kenpachi couldn't make out what did it but he was impressed that this mysterious woman had kept up with Yachiru and she seemed to not be tiring. he also noted that as soon as his lieutenant paused to acknowledge him the woman he'd rescued did a sneak attack and he grinned. he flash stepped and caught the woman. he felt her tense in fear and redirect her attack to him. He never felt her powers before so he let himself get hit. He dodged but his "woman" was quicker.

She'd grabbed him by one of his wrist and threw him against the wall before pounding him into and through it. Since they were facing the window, Kenpachi grunted and moaned as he felt those powerful punches. he was in heaven and her power was on par with Ichigo. in the air, Kenpachi flashed step away from her next attack that looked like it came from her mouth, a blood red beam of light. Stationed on the the roof above the woman, Kenpachi knelt down and observed the woman. she looked confused but looked in either direction and jumped from the hole in the wall and landed on the other side of the building opposite where Kenpachi had first brought her.

He could already see the other squads coming to investigate and he didn't want the Elder Captain to sentence her to death. he followed her as she made a run for it and flashed stepped in front of her making her turn around but before she could run in the other direction, Kenpachi grabbed her and embraced her. She didn't struggle too much but he didn't chance it so he whispered heatedly in her ear making her freeze.

"You called for help and I'd answered. Is this how you repay your savior?" Kenpachi nuzzled the back of her ear making her shiver and he gave a pleased growl.

"I'm sorry..." he heard her mumbled and then felt her go limp in his arms. Kenpachi held her bridle style and lowered his face to her's. She'd passed out so she wouldn't know what was gonna happen. a deep clear voice broke the moment and Kenpachi growled at the interruption and looked up.

"Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad 11, you care to explain what went on here?" demanded the speaker and Kenpachi felt fear for the first time. He'll persuade the Elder Captain to let her live and he'll keep her with him at all times even live in his quarters. he plans on ravishing her senseless. He just hope that it works.


	3. My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I only own my plot and character

I woke up to darkness this time and i heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar, but couldn't place it. A panic scream threaten to escape my past my lips but i had to keep a cool head and assess the situation. This place was dark and had a slight homey feel if not gloomy. I'd recall asking for help and I'd must've gotten it otherwise I'd wouldn't be alive and breathing? wait, how am i still breathing and for that how come my wounds looked like a professional doctor stitched me up?

My head head hurt from me thinking but one memory did occurred i was fighting a mini-pink haired child. that child was sure nimble but so was i at her age. then there was this threatening aura behind me and I'd reacted upon instinct.

After that, everything was a blur and I'd passed out. two voices caught my attention and i pushed the memory back for later analyzing. Oh God, i sound like that Man who robbed me of my life. since it was dark and gloomy my eyes were very well, if not keenly adjusted to the dark and I'd observed my surroundings.

The room was big and held a masculine scent of power to it. my body shivers at that for that scent it was all too aware of it. the futon was soft and comfy and when I'd looked down I'd notice that i was wearing a plain white kimono that exposed my bandage chest. out the corner of my right eye, there right next to me was a stack of neatly folded clothes and sandals.

the two voices got louder and i decided to interrupt their conversation and give my thanks and get information. Getting up was an effort for my body was sore and gathered the clothes to me. my bells jingled slightly as i stripped out of the white kimono and put on a different type of kimono and I'll tell ya pink with flowers don't suit me but I'll bear with it.

i was nervous and a little agitated as i walked to the door. Opening it i was met with a poorly lit room and two figures sitting at a table drinking what smelled like was black tea, my favorite. they looked up at me and one of 'em game me a crooked smile.

"Ah, you're awake..." The one that smiled at me spoke first and something about that smile had my heart racing and my body reacted like it was going into mating heat. i willed my beating heart to calm and met the man with multiple scars to rival mine stare with a stare, and something started low in my stomach.

"Yes, I'm awake and i'll like to know where in the nine hells am i?" i know i shouldn't be rude but i don't like being in a place I'm unfamiliar with.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first." spoke an old man with closed eyes, a very bald head and a really impressive long aged white beard.

  
"Right," i said rolling my eyes, "and when have you ever learn to be polite?" i countered and the old man opened opened those eyes we had a stare down. i didn't back down or flinched under his gaze though my mind was screaming to flee to hide.

i felt his chi roll off of him in small waves and id knew he could destroy me before i could even make a move. i saw amusement flicker behind his authority eyes and heard a snicker. not breaking eye contact i confronted the spectator.

"I know you're there, why don't you come out of your hiding place." I'd growled out and heard a surprise giggle and knew who it was.

  
"How'd you know !?" the mini-pink haired child stepped out of the shadows and gave me a pleasant smile.  
"Neh, Kenny-san, why did you give her that dress?" the lil child pouted.

  
"i didn't, Unohana did." the one name Kenny-san mumbled as he stated the obvious that he didn't like the dress either. i guess i wasn't the only one.

I wanted to attack her but in doing so would make me lose the staring contest with the old man.

"Hey Scarface, Tell you little one to keep her distance or else." Kenpachi just chuckled.

  
"I'm not Little!" she whined coming closer with her tantrum. I'd raised my left index finger and willed my chi into it to create a single beam of light that'd go right through her and blow her up. How do I know that, when could I channel my chi through my fingers?

"i'm warning you, stay where you are and i will spare your little life." My voice sounded different, it sounded cold and merciless.

'this is not me!'

My attack started to show and before i could fire it off, the old man broke eye contact with me and closed them again and barked a command.

"Stand down lieutenant." Just like that the lil brat backed off and her pout was replaced with a deceiving smile of innocence. i'd pulled back my chi until i felt it disapated.

  
"My name, is Lena Monte. its a pleasure to meet you." I gave them my best smile and the old man frowned up at me. When alll of a sudden i was embraced very tightly by Kenpachi "Scarface" and the way he was holding me made it seems like we were lovers who'd been away from one another for too long. He smiled that crooked smile and i'd almost went weak in the knees but i held myself still as he leaned his face closer to mine.

  
'Oh, please dont kiss me...wait, no, please do kiss me...' my mind was in shambles as my body started to respond to his scent and closeness.

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, but everyone calls me Kenpachi or the Beserker." He finally pressed his lips to mine and I'd stiffen in shock. there was a squeal of childish delight and a smothered cough coming from the old man. i went weak in the knees finally and he let me go. i'd landed hard on the wooden polished floor.

"Thats for attacking my Lieutenant earlier, Le-na" He sneered and i hissed at him thinking that i'll have to watch my back.  
"sure, Whatever you say...jerk" i'd mumbled under my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Kenpachi's courtship attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Savage captain is trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this chapter
> 
> Ocness incoming....actually ocness through out the whole story

Lena's POV

Months went by ever so slowly that i'd forgot all of the names of the captains and lieutenant. well except a few that i'd could tolerate. There's Toshiro, Bakuya, Unohana (she gives me the creeps), that Egyptian-clown captain (his name escapes me), Renji, Kira, Yachiru(nicknamed pink brat) and of course my secret crush, Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad 11. and for some unknown reason, me and the General Captain started bonding (though he's still suspicious of me, can't blame him really).

Kenpachi was busy elsewhere doing God-knows-what and Yachiru is nowhere in site to bug me. don't get me wrong i like her almost like a lil sister but that pink still irks me. i was just snoozing under a shade tree when i sensed Kenpachi's reitsu near by.

my heart was pounding but i stayed still and try to relax. his shadow loomed over me and i cracked open one eye only to see a beautiful white lotus flower. i now opened the other eye and looked from the flower to Kenpachi.

"For me?" i asked surprised for no one had ever gave me a flower. i took it from his broad hand and stood up. Kenpachi did another surprise he swept his left arm to the side indicating that i should walk ahead of him. i gave a low purr of delight just loud enough for him to catch it. he quickly looked up but i was already far ahead of him.

he shupoed up next to me and walked with me. i was still studying the lotus flower he gave me and by the scent it was from Byakuya's garden. i bet he raided that garden and grabbed one at random. the walk was quiet and nobody said a word until we were almost to the barracks.

"You don't like it?" Kenpachi finally asked and to be honest i did but this was a little strange and totally not like Kenpachi, this felt more like something Byakuya would do and i know for a fact that Byakuya is interested in me.

  
"Not really but thanks." that response made Kenpachi stop in his tracks and growl low in his throat. not in anger but in frustration. i heard him shuffle off and also felt another reitsu near me. i Knew who was hiding in the shadows watching me and i had to smile. taking the lotus I'd purposely kissed the lotus and from that action i heard a gasp then the reitsu was gone.

****Attempt # 2****

**Kenpachi's POV**

He thought giving a woman a flower and be a gentlemen would work but it failed.

"curse that uptight pansy-ass bastard." He mumbled he wondered around trying to figure out what else would work. during his wanderings, he across Byakuya's lieutenant Renji.

  
"Hey Red!" He called and was delighted that he still could startle the weakling.

  
"Hello sir, how may i help you?" Renji stuttered his eyes going wide and that made Kenpachi grin all the more.

"What does a woman like from a man if not gifts or flowers?"

**Renji"s POV**

_"What does a woman like from a man...not gifts or flowers?"_ Did he hear that right. Renji felt his jaw drop open but he closed it and regained his posture.

  
'Must be about Lena, Everyone knows he's pinning after her...poor guy.'

"Well, Captain Kenpachi, what a woman loves in a man is aggressiveness, intimidating appearances...something that will make her come to you willingly." Renji watched as the Captain pondered that and was relieved when he saw him nod.

  
"You sure that'll work?" the Beserker captain's eyes narrowed.

  
"Sure, i think." Renji gave a shudder as the Captain came closer and towered over him.

  
"If it doesn't work, I'm coming after you" The bloodthirsty captain growled and stalked away to formulate a plan.

Renji sighed in relief and jumped when he spotted his captain walking towards him.

  
'Damn, i forgot...Byakuya is pinning for Lena's attention as well.'

**Kenpachi's POV**

I spotted Lena lounging on a roof and shupoed up behind her and let my killer intent leak out and was rewarded with a loud purr followed by a shiver by the way her body responded.

  
'Finally...' i smiled and drew my sword. i could already taste her lips and her body not to mention the thought of finally feeling her body underneath mine and my body harden at that little scenario.


	5. We like it rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer😁

Kenpachi didn't flashed step to Squad 11's barracks but ran like he normally would. He felt his Lena playing with his hair and he eagerly reached with his other free hand and spanked her then rub the spot. he tried to be gentle but his strong hands were hardly gentle.

His Lena made a noise and purred as he spanked her again. Going from roof to roof to reach the barracks he was enjoying himself. They finally arrived at the barracks and when he put her down he kissed her instantly then dragged her to through the barracks to his quarters. quick as lighting, he opened the door to his room and shoved her in.

****Lena's POV****

When Kenpachi spanked me twice, i was surprise then i felt him rub the spot he spanked me at. At first i was annoyed but then realized that Kenpachi hadn't been with a woman before, he had that attitude of a man who found woman slightly inferior. we made it to Squad 11th Barracks and then he kissed me as soon as he put me down then dragged me through the barracks to his quarters and shoved me inside as soon as he got the door opened.

_'Hm...wanna be rough, eh?'_ i amused and got up. id stretched and started walking further into the room i'd very slowly started undressing while id walked. i could feel Kenpachi's eyes on me and my body started to hum with need.

I'd swayed my hips making it more alluring. Kenpachi's heated gaze was almost scorching as i felt his gaze slide down my back to my butt. id removed my top and was working on removing the rest but Kenpachi beat me too it. He tackled me to the ground since i near his futon my face was cushioned and i felt his rough and calloused hands remove the rest of my clothes.

****Kenpachi's POV****

I didn't mean to push her that hard but i'd knew she wasn't hurt. when she got up she stretched and walked further into my room. her walk was slow and i'd noticed that her hands were at her neck and they started to go to work at removing her clothes. i walked in and closed the door very gently not taking my eyes off of her.

Damn she was very beautiful, and when she swayed her hips my body became rock hard. my gaze went to her nice shapely ass and there her hand were too. My body moved before i could think. i'd tackled her to the floor as she was just as close to my futon.

Her head hit the bed and i'd ignored her grunt as i quickly removed the rest of her clothes. there underneath me she was bare. i couldn't stop staring as i lowered my face to the hollow base of her back and kissed it. She hissed in shock and wiggled making her ass wiggle like a white flag of surrender.

****normal POV****

Kenpachi growled and flipped Lena over unto her back and kissed her lips fiercely as he removed his clothes in haste. Lena moaned into the kiss and reached up holding her lover's face to hers. fully naked now Kenpachi spread Lena's legs wide and settled in between them letting his hard arousal touch the center of her being.

He hissed and it was echoed by Lena. breaking the kiss to see her face Kenpachi hovered over her on his elbows and eased himself inside. this he wanted to do right. but it seem Lena didn't want that and wrapped her arms around his neck and used him as a leverage and forced the rest of him into her.

They both hissed in both pain and pleasure. and Kenpachi didn't need anymore urging. He pulled out halfway and thrusted fast and hard back in making Lena gasp and arch her back making her offer up her well developed breast. Kenpachi took the offering and suckled, licked and nibbled on each of the nipples while thrusting harder into her.

Lena scored his back just as hard as his thrusting were and heard him let out a hiss. he removed her hands and pinned them with one hand and grabbed her throat with the other as he pounded into her. Her mouth was opened and her cries of ecstasy echoed off the walls as didhis. By now, half of his squad were probably aware of what's going on but he didn't care at the moment, he'll take "care" of them later.

"More..." Lena choked out and kenpachi paused and pulled out. Lena gave a pitiful cry from the loss of contact. Kenpachi turned her over onto her stomach and lifted up her ass to him.

he slammed back inside of her and pinned her wrists once more as he pounded faster and harder making her scream in pure pleasure. towering over her he lowered his head and nuzzled her right side of her neck suckling and nibbling. he continued this before moving to her right shoulder and he gave a savage grin.

"Kenpachi..." Lena panted as her voice pleaded, "I'm gonna cum..."  
Chuckling, he bit her shoulder so hard that she screamed and he felt her body tighten around him as she came. he continued to thrust into her and worried at her shoulder like a dog with a tasty bone in his mouth.

Finally he growled so loud that it vibrated both of their bodies as he came hard inside of her. Sore and spent, he released her and fell to the side gasping for air. Lena just collapsed and tried to catch her breath. Kenpachi started laughing as he turned and gathered his lover to him. She joined in too and cuddled closer to his warmth feeling his arms tighten around her and he absently stroked them as she basked in the afterglow.

"I'm glad id found and met you, my Warrior Queen..." He murmured into her now damped hair as he too basked in the afterglow.

  
"As am i, my Savage King, I'm very glad you found me..." she replied and turned to look when she received no response. Her beloved "King" was fast asleep his mouth opened alittle. smiling in spite of her now exhausted body he turned her upper torso slight until her wounded shoulder touched his right pecs and lifted her right hand to stroke his face lovingly. she gave that opened mouth a kiss and saw that mouth close into a satisfied smile. then she let sleep claim her with a smile still on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene good?


	6. Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning wake up hehe
> 
> Summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i could wake up like that....
> 
> Hope this chapter is good enough

Kenpachi was the first to wake up to the morning's light. he sighs when he see a single hell butterfly come flying gracefully through his opened window and hovered about his face. he sat up on his left elbow, his right knee proped up and looked down to his right. There beside him was his "Queen" snoring and growling quietly on her back. He found her snore quite amusing. Reaching out he stroked her cheek admiring her scars and heard her let out a moan which turned into a purr and watched as she shifted before opening her eyes. she looked up behind her and gave a seductive smile.

"must've been a good dream.." Kenpachi mumured and leaned down to kiss her. Lena purred as she returned the kiss and then she finally notice the hellbutterfly.

"Must you go to work?" She frowned when they broke apart. Kenpachi almost frogot about the summons and leaned back with a heavy sigh. just once he'd like the day off to "spend" some quality time with his "queen" or "wife" as Yachiru puts it. Lena sat up letting the sheets fall baring her naked body as she leaned up unto kenpachi and grabbed his face before crushing her lips to his. Kenpachi was shocked and pleased by her demanding behavior that he pulled her closer to him making her straddle him. Moving the sheets out of the way Lena moaned deep in her throat as she felt Kenpachi's arousel. Kenpachi nuzzled her neck and gave the hellbutterfly a look.

"tell the General Captain that i'll be there in a min-" His sentence was cut short as his Lena impaled herself onto him. He threw his head back and let out a growl. Lena started moving and placed her hands onto his broad shoulders to hold on. Kenpachi gripped her waists and held on as she picked up the pace. Laying back down made him go deeper into her and make his eyes roll up into his head. This was the best feeling he ever felt. He didnt know it but his panting was echoed by Lena who was having a hard time keeping the pace.

"Harder...ride me harder damnit!" Kenpachi growled at her and she gave a pitiful whimper. cursing he switched their position so that he was on top and grabbed her two wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head and held one leg up and pounded into her so hard that she screamed.

"Yes...scream for me my Queen!" Kenpachi commanded. Lena wasnt sure how to respond, she was in pain yet she enjoyed it that she'd tossed her head from side to side screaming and moaning loudly. She never had sex that was so animalisticaly rough.

"More!" She screamed up at him and felt his lips crush hers, grinding their lips so hard together that she tasted blood. Something else snapped inside of her, something so foreign and primal that she broke free of Kenpachi's hold and wrapped her arms around his neck letting her nails that somehow lengthen and curve ever so slightly looking like feline claws hook into his flesh making him hiss. Lena clawed his back drawing blood and then she nuzzled the flesh between his neck and shoulder before biting down on it hard doing exactly what he did to her. that act made him go faster than before.

This dangerous, animalistic lovemaking went on for another good thirty minutes or so before either of them finally came screaming. Now satisfied and completely spent Kenpachi rolled off of her and panted trying to really catch his breath. looking down he notice his semi-hard cock was lightly coated in bright red blood and he frowned at that.

"Ouch..." came Lena's hushed voice and Kenpachi got his answer.

 _Damnit_ , he didnt want to make her feel pain but she started it first. the hellbutterfly was still there but it had moved to the window waiting.

"i'm sorry..." He really was and he gathered his "wounded" queen to him and kissed her tear stained cheek.

"rest now, i've got to go, my love." he whispered and got up. he stiffly walked to his bathroom and took a nice hot bath. once finished he came out fully dressed and looked to the bed. He could see Lena's sleeping face and he had to smile. the emptiness he felt was filled. it was half filled when he met his adopted daughter who later became his Lieutenant and now that he met Lena, his Warrior Queen those two women completed him and for the first time in his long life he truly felt strong. his zanpakuto that was strapped to his left hip hummed and a whispery voice spoked inside his mind.

 _~you've finally realized what it means to be truly strong...call my name so that i too am part of this revolutionary strength you've discovered...~_ the voice said

~Who are you?~ Kenpachi inwardly growled his command at the voice.

 _~I am the extention of yourself, Kenpachi-sama...your sword in which hangs at your side faithfully.~_ Replied the voice

_~What is your name then?~_

_~your not ready to know it yet it seems...~_ The voice's words seemed to fade into nothing and Kenpachi was pulled back to reality.

he looked down at his sword then back to his lena. something that was bothering him finally came into existance. He totally forgot to use protection. He talked to Captain Unohana of Squad 4 and the Quack scientist of a Captain, Mayuri of Squad 12. they told him that she was fertile and it also appeared that she can get pregnant just about by anyone either alive or dead but Kenpachi was not stupid, slow but not stupid enough not to note the look of worried from Unohana and the Look of pure scientific interest coming from Mayuri. there was something they werent telling him.

Kenpachi quickly left out of his quarters and hurriedly out of the barracks with the hellbutterfly fast on his trail. He was pretty sure Lena doesnt know that he didnt use protection. He's also pretty sure that both Unohana and Mayuri had made a report about his Lena and he'll have to endure this meeting.

 _~Damnit!~_ He cursed and his zanpakuto hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats your honest opinion on the this?


	7. Um.....wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter can you guess was happening?

Waking up to an empty bed was a first but that was alright for i knew my Kenpachi, my savage kings was out doing soul reaper stuff.

Touching my right shoulder i felt the wound he inflicted and knew that it was gonna scar but again i didnt care; it was his claiming mark for all to see that i belong to him and only him. During our mating he never said those sacred three words and neither did i but our actions spoke volumes of our blossoming love for each other.

Stretching, i got up and started hunting around for some clothes seeing as my previous ones where not suitable to wear anymore.

'Damn you Kenpachi...' I'd half-heartily cursed him. i located my bra and panties and they were beyond repairable. the top was worst for wear.

'Renji might have a spare kimono or maybe even rukia...nah, her is too small.' sighing in defeat i'd went to look into my lover's wardrobe and found his haori and hakama neatly folded among his other battle worn torn clothing.

'these will have to do.' i thought remorsefully. grabbing them id began the process of dressing when the door to the room slid open with a clank and a pink blur came speeding towards me.

"Lena-Chan!" came Yachiru's sing song child voice. i nimbly dodged the speeding pink haired child and noted that she had some sort of package tied to her back.

"Kenny-San is that you'd might needed some clothes!" she chimed untying her burden from her back. now that i got a better look at it it was a pretty big and heavy looking package of clothes. for a pip squeak she's pretty strong to be able to lift that much less run with it just to deliver it to me.

"how sweet of him." i gave a genuine smile at Kenpachi's thoughtfulness. taking the offered package I'd immediately began opening it post haste as much as I'm not self-conscious of my nudity i dont want to advertised, hard enough with byakuya still stubbornly panting after me even though I'd chose Kenpachi.

"Hey Yachiru..."

"hm?"

"...never mind I'm gonna go clean up now, o and tell my savage king thanks for me.' i giggle as i made my way to the other side of the room towards what I'd assume is the bathroom. once in I'd started the bath and waited til it filled up. while waiting my mind wondered to the day first met Kenpachi.

**(A/n: too lazy to type up the flashbacks sorry peeps -.-)**

turning the water off i got in and relaxed enjoying the hot water as it soothes the soreness from my person. humming tunelessly i scrubbed every inch of my skin. it was exhausting when it shouldnt be and i felt off. when i got to the intimate part of my body my stomach was in the way.

'Must be a bruise.' I'd dismissed it and continued with my washing. after five minutes of it I'd leaned back felling overly exhausted and it felt like my stomach was full and heavy. looking down i was struck speechless at what was happening to my body.

'T-t-this cant be happening...What the hell is going on!' My mind screamed as it seem i was temporarily unable to speak.


	8. Kenpachi, you are the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shock of the news...and the results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware this is non-canon

*Kenpachi's POV**

 _'Why am i so nervous?'_ i thought as i stood listening to the debates and discussions of reports not surrounding my Lena. I thought back to this early morning and my face splitted into a huge grin. i was recalling how our little morning play went rather well even though she'd started. 

That kind of play is perfect for me and her in private. i knew what i was feeling and i knew i should've said those three simple words but it didnt seem to be the right moment. When she took me into herself, my mind exploded. she was hot and tight and very wet not to mention ready. 

Her screams were music to my ears as i pumped into her relentless. My voice echoed hers when we climaxed together. I made her bleed and that thought alone somehow made me happy yet quilty. She still bore my mark which was a very deep wound and i bare hers...though it seems to throb whenever i think of her and her scarred and luscious body. 

My body responded to that perfect image and someone cleared their throat. Snapping out of it, i returned to reality and notice everyone's eyes were centered on me. My libido deflated and my scowl came back. 

"If i didnt see it for myself, I'd say we caught Kenpachi daydreaming a good dream..." said captain Shunsui with mirth glittering in his hooded eyes. 

"so..." i replied lowering my head to hide the blush. _'Damn, gotta be careful next time.'_ there were awes and a few giggles but other than that they resumed. 

"Now, As for who Lena really is, it came to my attention that she's more of a neutral being. From the research and experiments ive done on her blood when our beloved captain Kenpachi brought her in I've discovered that her genes or to put it simply her DNA, has been tampered with and rearranged." 

"And this discovery will help us how?" Came Byakuya's monotone voice and Kenpachi had to agree with the stick up his ass noble on this one, Mayuri is a long winded talker especially when it comes to him discovering something interesting. 

"Aizen got a hold of her first...she was just a human warrior but somehow she had a run in with Aizen and whatever he did to her resulted to her as she is now." 

Everyone was murmuring digesting the new information. Kenpachi was stunned. His Queen was "manhandled" by Aizen. that'll explain the powerful reitsu. 

"What was Aizen hopeing to gain from tampering with human genetics?" 

"Creat another being Like our friendly subsitute soulreaper, Kurosaki Ichigo whom you all know what he really is." 

The General Captain had been very quiet and was about to speak when the double doors opened up and Unohana came rushing in. The general captain eyed her sharply and she bowed her head and took her spot amongst the rank. 

"Is there a reasonable explaination as to you being late?" he demanded and i hid a smirk. 

"Yes, i was just over in Squad 11's barracks..." she paused and looked over at me a twinkle in her eyes. 

_'shit...'_ I'd mentally cursed 

"I found Lena laying on the floor in the middle of the Kenpachi's room in a dazed. upon inspections she has multiples bruising and a bite wound. that'd scarred over. taking a closer look I'd notice a small yet visible pooch in her stomach and when I'd asked she'd said it was a bruise." 

"Awe, Someone was being a little rough?" Mayuri snickered and i gave him the evil eye, God how i wanted to kill the clown face bastard. 

"Go on" The General Captain leaned forward in interest and that wasnt a good sign. 

_'Please dont say what I'm dreading to hear...please dont let it turn out to be true.'_ _I've_ never prayed before but what I'd feared the most was the reality that my Warrior Queen, My Lena was indeed pregnant with my child. I'd watched the Captain of the fourth division take a breath and let it out. 

"It seems that Lena is pregnant and the father of course is Zaraki Kenpachi,-" 

There was a loud and heavy thud and when everyone looked they saw it was none other than Zaraki Kenpachi who seemed to have fainted right on the spot. 

"So in theory to Captain Mayuri's discovery it seemed Aizen's goal was to make Lena capable of birthing a half-breed much like Ichigo who's reitsu is very unique but i digress, I'd also found out that in doing so made Lena a half-breed herself if you count the cat DNA Mayuri found." 

"so lets say if the child were to be born here in soul society, with all of its spiritual particals that child could destroy the place?" 

"in theory, yes." Unohana concluded with a poker face. 

"Wake Kenpachi up...though i do pity him for this...Ive made my decision, Lena Monte is to be arrested and secured!" The General Captain's orders shocked everyone even Byakuya and Kenpachi when he woke up to hear that announcement. 

"FUCK THAT!" I shouted and tried to attack the General Captain but Everyone jumped me and held me down. 

"Im sorry Kenpachi but to prevent Aizen's plan from succeeding it must be done." The General Captain did pity the beserker but whats done is done. 

"BASTARD!" I shouted again struggled to get free.

"Calm yourself Kenpachi..." came Unohana's gentle voice and for the first time in life period I'd cried. 

"You cant do this...my Lena." i mumbled crying harder. everyone released me except Unohana who pulled my head onto her shoulder and let me cry it out. the meeting was adjourn and everyone left except me, Unohana, and Byakuya.

"I am truly sorry..." Byakuya said when he was right next to me upon leaving. 

"liar." I growled at him turning my head and glared. his eyes widen and then it became sad. 

"Believe me, i know what's it like to lose the one you love and to almost lose another you cherished about." Then he turned and left. 

"I'd should've said those three little words to her..." id whispered, "but now I'm too late." 

  
"Maybe not, i did say it was a theory..." Unohana finally released me and stood up and left. 

"I'll figure out a way to save you from this my love...i swear it." Finally i too left the meeting hall.


	9. Your Darkside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hehehe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets the results of the genetic tampering
> 
> Short chapter. Forewarned

HEHE echoed a voice. Lena still laid there on the floor dreading the knowing truth. She was indeed pregnant after Captain Unohana checked on her.

"My baby I am going to have Kenpachi s Baby!" Her mind screamed in joy and love. Behind that, statement was that same laughing voice.

"Of Course the strongest baby to be born and once that happened I'll take it over and be born into existence as ordained."

Lena sat up quickly and looked around her in pure confusion and nervousness.

'Where had that voice come from?' Getting up she stretched and looked down at her stomach. Resting a gentle hand over it she smiled and started singing. She decided to get lunch fixed and ready, for Kenpachi will be hungry. Five hours later found her taking the tea off the stove when all of a sudden she doubled over in pain. Black splotches decorated her vision and she gave a cry before collapsing. When she opened her eyes, she was somewhere different.

It looked like the dojo where her grandfather taught, but the color and its surroundings areas were black while the trees and clouds were white.

HEHE again that voice echoed and Lena did not feel any wind but pink flower petals fell here and there as if there were. The pathway was also black while the ground was white and Lena had a feeling she was being watched.

"Who are you, Show yourself!" She shouted and the petals that were falling turned red and caught aflame.

"Who are you, Show yourself!" the voice echoed back and Lena felt threatened. Her hands fell at her hips and she felt the familiar handles of her twin bladed katanas and unsheathed them. Standing three feet from her was an outlined figure of herself but it was completely white except for the eyes and lips they were golden color.

"Tell me who you are, why do you have my face?" Lena tried to keep her voice steady but it didn't work she was getting scared. Her double gave a small smile unsheathed her blades and charged. Lena brought up her own blades just in time to block the first attack. Her double stared at her with a bored expression and shoved her way.

"You should know Lil Lena." It said and attacked again. Lena barely blocked it and her mind raced to find the answer. Ichigo mentioned something about inner hollows and that is when it clicked.

"Bingo, Bingo, you win the prize!" The hollow cackled and pressed forward forcing Lena back. In the distant, there was a knocking echoing and Lena pushed her hollow away and flashed step away to find the source of the knocking.

"Leaving so soon?" her hollow self caught up and took a swipe at her which Lena dodged it and sped up her pace. Her hollow cackled again and sped up to match each pace.

'I m almost there.' Lena thought as she zigzag through the familiar yet different woods. The knocking got louder as she got closer.

"You cant leave now, we've just met" Lena tripped but caught herself. Out of breath she looked around her and saw a door. A rustle of bushes alerted Lena and she did a side flip just in time to avoid a blade aimed at her head. Her flip landed her at the door and she turned and twisted the knob.

"NO!" Shouted her hollow and then everything went completely dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you guys think?


End file.
